not sure yet
by Hisoka Nananshi
Summary: Au.May become a crossover later on. sort off deals with highschool life.Not a very good summary, i know. Still not sure what direction that this story is heading into yet, so cut me some slack.


It was a bright, scorching hot day within Montreal. On the outskirts of the city there was a girl trudging home after a long day of that horrible thing we call school. Her light brown and blond hair blew behind her in the slight breeze that offered some relief from the unbearable heat. Her school uniform only made it worse by being the wrong thing to wear in such weather. The outfit consisted of a white blouse made from poor quality materials. The pants were black and made from the same material as the blouse. Her backpack held her heavy text books that she had to carry home so she could do her homework. By the time she made it to her house, she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was pass out on her nice comfy bed and take a long nap. She took no notice of the two blond boys sitting on their white porch watching her from across the street. The house the porch belonged to was a two storey home. Its brown bricks held strong against the harsh weather. The kitchen was located on the main floor in the back of the house. The living room was the first thing you saw when you entered the residence. Then there was the dinning room which was joined to the kitchen. The washroom could be found to right side of the hall that leads to the basement. The stairs could be seen from the living room they lead to the second floor. The second floor consisted mainly of the bed rooms but there were at least three bathrooms. Once she was inside her house the boys started talking about what they would spend the day doing.

"Edward, Alfonse time to get up for school. You don't want to be late for your first day do you?" happily announced Mrs. Elric as she struggled to wake her sons. She was a kind hearted woman who loved her children dearly. Her hair was a dirty brown colour that reached the middle of her back. Gentle brown eyes looked at her boys with love and devotion. She was in her early thirties but she certainly didn't look it.

"We're up already! Can't you ever let us sleep in?" whined the elder of the two young brothers. "Why are you so obsessed with us making friends? We're not like other children and you know that. Even if we do make friends, they'll probably ditch us once they find out that we're not normal. So what's the point in trying? We're happy with the way things are," Ed stated as he left the warm confinement of his bed.

"Ed's right. We should just keep to ourselves that way no one can hurt us." Al confirmed as much as he hated to admit it, his brother was right. So far whenever someone discovered their secret they always ended up being scorned and had to move somewhere else. While saying this he got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Ed and Al shared the same room. In it were twin beds, one was covered in dark blue while the other was a forest green. The pillows were in purple and pink pillowcases. They showed every sign that they had been slept on by having the imprints of their heads on them. Ed's pillows had a bit of drool on them too. The bed's sheets and blankets were rumpled and half on the floor. The room had a television across from the beds so the occupants could watch the news before they went to sleep. The walls were a soft peach colour and the ceiling was white. On the right of Al's bed was the computer, actually it was a laptop. It was on their desk, they usually only used it to do their homework. At that point in time the desk looked pretty clean only things on it was the laptop as well as a few pencils, pens and art supplies here and there. Behind the bedroom door, which leads to the hall outside, was a closet that the boys shared. The beds were on opposite sides of the room facing each other. On left on each bed was a nightstand with a lamp and various knick-knacks on them. To the right of Ed's bed was a huge oak dresser. The wooden floorboards creaked as Al headed to the bathroom to get dressed. While Al was getting dressed in the bathroom Ed was getting ready in their room. Ten minutes later Al immerged from the bathroom wearing a blue form fitting t-shirt and a pair of black dress pants. Apparently his mother wanted him to wear them. About the same time, Ed came out of their room wearing a baggy black t-shirt with a red transmutation circle on it. His pants were grey and the same style as Al's.

"Ed, you ready to go to school?"

"Hell, no! Then again we don't have much of a say in the matter do we?"

"Nope. We might as well make the best of it and try to make mom happy."

"Guess you're right. Let's get going."

As they headed outside, their mother insisted that Ed try to be polite and at least attempt to make friends at school. After she told them to have a good day at school they left the house. Al and Ed certainly didn't expect to meet someone who held the same attitude towards making new friends as them.

"So where is this school that we're supposed to go to?" Ed asked Al since they had no idea where anything was.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask someone?"

"Good idea Al. Now, who should we ask?"

As Ed was just about to enter the house in order to ask their mother where the school when her mother called out. "Go across the street to the house facing ours. Your escort should be ready to leave soon." Mrs. Elric announced. She inadvertly answered their question.

Across the street from them their soon to be tour guide was putting on her school uniform. I can't believe I have to walk oh well might as well get started thought a fifteen year old Soka. Her skin was sickly pale, like she hadn't seen the sun in years. Blond bangs covered her pinkish-red eyes along with a pair of prescription sun glasses. Her hair was tied in a ponytail so it wouldn't go in her face. The light brown strands of hair that weren't in the ponytail pestered her to no end. She was ready to leave the house

"Mom! Have you seen my bag? I can't find it," whined Soka. No matter where she looked she just couldn't seem to find it.

"Did you try looking inside the closet by the front door? That's where I last remember seeing it. If it's not there then try the kitchen," Mrs. Ryu-jin answered. She was a woman with shoulder length brown hair that was streaked with blond. Her eyes were a chocolate brown hidden behind a pair of red rimmed glasses. She wasn't one of the skinniest people on earth but she wasn't exactly one of the fattest ones either. At least, in the eyes of her daughter that is. She was somewhere in-between forty and fifty years old but she looked like she was in her thirties.

"Oh, found it! "

"Good. Now get going. You'll be late if you don't leave now. Move it!"

"I'm going already! No need to have a heart attack. Sheesh!"

"Before I forget, you won't be walking to school by yourself today or any other day anymore."

"Huh? Whatever do you mean?" questioned Soka. She really hadn't a clue what her mother meant, mainly because it was rare that she even listened to her.

"The new neighbours have children about your age and their going to your school."

"Your point would be?"

"I volunteered you to show them how to get there."

"Mom! How could you?"

"Don't worry dear I already met them and they're very nice.'

"Sure mom whatever you say. This is cruel; I don't even know what they look like. How am I supposed to show them the crappy school they'll going to be attending?"

"No problem, I told their mother to send them over here when they were ready to leave. They should be here any moment now."

Ring…Ring…Ring.


End file.
